Tails'
by Piggon
Summary: A one-shot that just happened. Centred around Tails and basically his self image, slightly brotherly but no other characters actually appear, only talked about. I rated it K only because it talks about death slightly. Enjoy! :D


**I was messing around with some ideas a few days ago and this kinda appeared. It's a random one-shot that my fingers just started typing, it's written in Tails' POV set a while after he met Sonic so he's still quite insecure. I don't know if it's any good, just some Piggon brain dribble.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

My name isn't Tails.

It just... isn't.

Everyone thinks that it is, but it's not true. A lie. A fake. A nickname. Practically a tease. I can't say it's much better than my real name, but a slight improvement I guess. Beats freak at least.

I admit, it fits. Kinda. If you looked at me you wouldn't think I suited Mi- my name, you'd go 'Hey! That fox has two tails!' And go from there. Tails. Real original guys. Could have gone for something normal like Kyle or... or... Leo or Fred, but I get two names that both have to accentuate my abnormalities, one painfully pointing out my tails and the other what I can do with them, it's virtually impossible to introduce yourself as Tails without the person asking, or looking, for why. But then again, I can't use my actual name without someone or other making a joke about it; 'Look! It's speed limit!', 'Kid, aren't ya a few miles from home?', 'He's friends with the fastest thing alive, but still can't run over 2 mph!' only listing a few of the insults. And just for the record, I may not be as fast as him, but I can still keep up with Sonic. Good thing I can.

The whole reason I'm here is because I 'tailed' him, if I got left behind, he never would have found me, I'd probably be lying in a ditch waiting to die somewhere on Westside. I would have never gotten this nickname in the first place, I'd have been stuck with freak or mutant for the rest of my life. You see, he was the one who suggested it as an actual nickname for me. I- er- like it better than I did when they used it, (like I said, very original) he wasn't the first to come up with that ingenious spin on my mutations, I didn't tell him though. He seemed so proud of his idea, I couldn't break it to him how… isolated it makes me feel, let alone the flashes at the back of my mind each time I hear it. When the rest of the people on Westside called me that it… wasn't nice. They made fun of me, they hated my abnormality, my intelligence, my entire existence really, but Sonic was… different. He was the first person to be nice to me, he accepted me for who I am, but… I'm… still… I'm paranoid.

Each time he goes off on his own I get worried. Not only is he the only family I have left, I obviously don't want him to get hurt, but whenever I don't know where he is and he's gone for a while, I think about things that someone my age should never have to deal with. Like how I have no biological family, how my own dad regrets me being born, how I was abandoned when I was 3, how every time I meet someone I'm lying about who I am, how one wrong move could ultimately result in rejection and discardment, how that one move could be the exposure of my name, how Sonic could have moved without me knowing because he thinks I'm a wimpy, freaky, nerd, how everything is doomed to end in time, how millions of people will die thoughtless and forgotten, how each and every one of those deaths I could not prevent, how unknowingly my brother could be screaming for help thousands of miles away and I'm not there for him, how the inevitable final battle with Eggman is drawing ever closer with each encounter, how there's so many cooler people out there who my brother would prefer over me, how he could be gone forever like every other person in my life.

Trust is a hard thing for me to come by, in all my life Sonic is the only one I have ever felt a connection to and I like to think he does with me, that's why I have nightmares of him leaving. He was the only one to embrace the way I was born, he appreciates my uniqueness, at least I think he does…

What am I thinking?

Of course he does! He's my bro, he'd never call me a freak like all those other jerks! We're family now! He gave me this name because he wanted me to be comfortable in my own skin, and thanks to him I am. He would never leave me, he cares about me and I care about him, if he thought differently, he would have gone by now- erm, that came out wrong. If he didn't see me as his brother, he wouldn't show that he did- that's a bit better. To be completely honest, we're not perfect roommates at all times, but just by being roommates at all is more than anyone else has ever done for me!

You know what?

My name is Tails. Everyone on Westside says it isn't, but it is. I will always be Miles Prower to them, but I don't care what those bullies say. My life is mine and I can do what I want with it. They have no control over me anymore.

I am Miles 'Tails' Prower, pilot, mechanic and sidekick. And I wouldn't change my name for the world.

* * *

 **Ok, please tell me if my dribble was any good. I have quite a few strange half baked one-shots sitting there on my phone screaming out for help but I doubt I'll actually post any of them, I do have a story to work on but I get distracted easily. Well, in till next time I guess guys.**

 **(If this is good, I dedicate it to my best friend Misue for being there for me and being so wonderful. If it sucks, well its still for them. Everyone reading this who likes Ratchet and Clank please check out their story, you will get your mind blown by the depth they have thought out their OC.)**


End file.
